


Rolling Clouds

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Papyrus is a good boyfriend, They support and love each other, Thunderstorms, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: When it starts thundering, Papyrus decides to pay his date mate a visit and make sure he's ok.Shoutout to @thycutterofmuchcookiez on Tumblr for beta reading!@Breelzes/crysta-cub I hope you enjoy this request! I had fun with it :)





	Rolling Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breezles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/gifts).

Of all the reasons to schedule an unexpected date, this was probably the worst. But Papyrus wouldn’t let that get him down! He knew how Edge felt about thunderstorms, so when he saw today’s weather forecast, he’d decided that a visit was in order. He’d texted Red about it, who had enthusiastically agreed with him.

It was already raining by the time Papyrus let himself into Edge’s apartment, but he’d heard only a few distant thunderclaps by the time he was climbing up the stairs. It was a good thing Edge had given him a spare key, just in case. He made sure to lock the door behind him, looking around for his datemate.

“Edge! Edge, where are you?” Papyrus called out, just as a loud boom of thunder rang out. He winced as he heard a small yelp, walking down the hall towards Edge’s bedroom.

“Go away.” The sound was muffled, and Papyrus realized that there was a small pile of linen sitting next to the closet.

Papyrus sat down in the hall in front of the door, staring silently at the wooden paneling. “Edge… I want to respect your boundaries, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving unless you can tell me to my face that it would be better.”

The door was violently flung open, and Edge was glaring at him. “Just leave already!” But Edge’s eyelights were wide and wavering, and he curled in on himself again when another rumble of thunder split the air.

Papyrus moved carefully forwards, gently touching Edge’s arm. It hurt his soul to see Edge like this, but he had to remain calm. “Do you remember when we went on our first date, and a human became hostile?”

Edge said nothing, but Papyrus could’ve sworn that Edge’s shoulders relaxed a little bit, so he continued.

“You promised that you would protect me. You said that you knew I could handle myself, but that you wanted to help anyways, because that’s what a partnership is: mutual support. It was one of the nicest things that I’ve ever heard.” Papyrus said, his hand moving up to rub Edge’s shoulder. “So, why don’t you let me protect you?”

Edge opened his mouth to argue, but it was cut off in a whimper as thunder rolled. Instead he pressed himself against Papyrus, trembling a little. Papyrus wrapped both of his arms around Edge, holding him close and murmuring soothing words. He stayed there, gently consoling Edge until he was calm enough to be coaxed to the couch.

Papyrus might not have expected an impromptu sleepover, but he was always happy to spend time cuddling his datemate.


End file.
